Suami Suami takut Istri
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana para suami mulai takut dengan si istri, yang bakalan membuat mereka mati suri tujuh kali. / Tiba kedatangan tetangga baru di komplek perumahan mereka. Parasnya cantik, sexy, putih, mulus, lengkap deh. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau statusnya JANDA. Skali lagi. Je A, JA. N. De A, DA. Disatuin JANDA. Para suami mulai kejar-kejaran buat mendapatkan si janda ini. Tapi,


**Suami Suami Takut Istri**

Disclaimmer : NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto, SSTI©BSP

Genre : HUMOR - FAMILY

Rate : K – K+

Cast : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiNo, GaaMat (plus anak-anaknya tapi perannya gak terlalu banyak) and Karin.

Warning : No Yaoi, No Yuri, No Lemon, Just Humor, OOC (bakalan OOC bener-bener), TYPO (diusahaiin-gak-ada), dll

•

Summary : Sebuah kisah dimana para suami mulai takut dengan si istri, yang bakalan membuat mereka mati suri tujuh kali. / Tiba kedatangan tetangga baru di komplek perumahan mereka. Parasnya cantik, sexy, putih, mulus, lengkap deh. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau statusnya JANDA. Skali lagi. Je A, JA. N. De A, DA. Disatuin JANDA. Para suami mulai kejar-kejaran buat mendapatkan si janda ini. Tapi, apakah istri mereka akan tinggal diam?

•

•

•

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Hinata.

"Iya, sayank. Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari sang istri barusan.

"Ini nih. Tabung gas-nya udah habis nih. Isiin, Cepet! Pergi sono ke agen!" Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk membeli tabung gas yang sudah kosong ke agen.

"Ntar aja ya, Nata. Aku ngantuk!" Naruto menolak dengan raut wajah yang begitu lecek bener-bener ngantuk dia.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"E-Eh?" sontak Naruto membuka matanya dengan kaget yang sedari tadi tertutup karena teriakan dari istri tersayangnya. "Kenapa, Hina?" Naruto kembali menutup sebagian matanya

"Iiihh.. Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya dari Do ke Do tinggi.

"Iya. Saya hadir, Sensei." Naruto tampaknya mengigau.

"NARUTO!" Naruto kembali kaget. "Aku bukan sedang mengabsen-mu tau! Aku Cuma ingin bilang, jangan pernah panggil aku 'Nata'. Apalagi 'Hina'. Memangnya kau kira aku ini NATA DE COCO sampai-sampai kau bilang 'Nata'. Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa sampai-sampai kau bilang 'Hina'." lanjut Hinata.

'Erghh.. heran gua. Dulu pas masih sekolah, dia malu-malu kucing. Kenapa sekarang galak-galak harimau. Bawel lagi.' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Dah lah. Nih. Ke agen sana." Hinata memberikan tabung gas yang kosong pada Naruto, dan langsung Naruto pergi ke luar tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Poor Naruto

•

"SASUKEEE!"

"Enghh.. apa sih, baby?" Saksuke nampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sakura yang menurutnya mengganggu bobo cantik (?) nya.

"Baby, Baby! Jangan panggil aku 'Baby' deh." ucap Sakura.

"Mang napa sih, Babe? Gak masalah 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan herannya walaupun wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Iya sih gak masalah. Tapi coba dong kamu pikir. Sekarang sih enak manggilnya Baby-Baby-an. Lah kalo End? BAB!-BAB!-an dong. Gak mau aku." jelas Sakura.

"Hn.. NGROOOKKKK.."

"Hah? SA-SU-KEEEE!" suara sakura mulai melengking seperti pesawat supersonic yang dapat membuat kaca jendela runtuh seketika.

"Ergghhh.. aduh. Budeg nih.." Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Bangun! Jangan tidur. Cepet ke pasar. Belanja sayur nih." Sakura menyuruh Sasuke berbelanja ke pasar.

"Gamo!" Sasuke menolak. "Eh? Harus mau!" Sakura tampak memaksa Sasuke.

"Gamo!"

"Mau!"

"Gamo!"

"Mau!"

"Gamo!" ya ampun. Sasuke sudah seperti anak kecil yang menolak makan sayur ke ibunya sekarang.

"Kalo 'Gak mau' lagi, nanti aku hukum kamu. Aku suruh kamu puasa tomat!" Sakura mengancam. "EH? Jangan." sepertinya ampuh.

"Makanya. Harus mau. Nih keranjang belanjaannya. Cepet. Gak usah mandi sekalian." ucap Sakura sambil memberikan keranjang belanjaan dan daftar bahan makanan yang harus Sasuke beli.

Uangnya? Pake punya Sasuke lah. Wakakakak.. ^V^

'Huhh.. apa dosa hamba,sampai-sampai mempunyai istri yang galak seperti ini, Ya Tuhan.. Perasaan dulu perhatian. Kok sekarang mandi aja gak boleh demi ke pasar. Hiks.. mirisnya nasib hamba..' Sasuke bersedih dalam hati.

•

"NEJIIIII!"

"Hm..? Grookk.. Ngsss.." Neji menjawab sambil mengorok karena mengantuk dan.. sepertinya dia sedang pilek sampai sampai ingus yang tadinya hampir jatuh ke lantai ia tarik kembali ke kandang.

"Hei, Neji! Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Jangan minum es keseringan. Kadinya begini deh. Pilek." Tenten berbicara sembari memperhatikan benda encer berwarna ajaib yang turun dengan slow-motion n' sexy-nya dari hidung suaminya ini.

"Ah.. biarkan saja.. Ngss.. hah.. Groookk.." Neji menolak nasihat dari istrinya ini.

"Hei! Kalau kesehatanmu saja kau abaikan, bagaimana denganku? Kau abaikan juga?"

"Nyem-nyem.. Groooookk.." – "NEJII."

"Ah! Iya?"

"Kalau orang sedang berbicara itu didengarkan. Bukan dibiarkan. Gimana sih!"

"Iya, iya."

"Hm.. baiklah. Sekarang kau pergi ke laundry nenek Tsunade. Cepat ambil cucian kita." ujar Tenten

"Nggnnn.. Ngenng, ngenng, ngenng.." tiba-tiba saja Neji menaruh kedua tangannya ke depan sambil menirukan suara kendaraan bermotor. "Aku akan menang.. nyem.."

"NEJIIII! BANGUUUUUN!"

"Eh? Hm.."

"Cepat pergi."

"Ngusir nih?" tanyanya. "Oh.. nantang yah.." Tenten pun mulai menunjukan kepalantangannya tepat di wajah Neji.

"Ah! Iya Tenten."

'Padahal, dulu dia baik sama gue. Kok, sekarang apa-apa di jotos dulu sih..'

•

"SHIKAAAAA!"

"Ngroookk.."

"Shika?"

 _Tidur, tidur, tidur.._

 _Tidur, tidur, tidur.._

 _Tidurlah, tidur..._

Tiba-tiba datanglah sekelompok orang yang mungkin adalah anggota dari paduan suara yang menyanyikan lagu yang biasa dipakai oleh Uya dalam acara menghipnotis-nya.

"NGRROOOOOKK!"

"Woy, uset! Ngorok aja pake nge-gas, yak! Lah begimana ceritanya?" Temari bingung dengan dengkuran suaminya ini.

"SHIKAAAAA!"

"Ehmm? Napa sih?"

"Cepet. Pergi ke warung sana! Beli telor, setengah kilo. Cepet!" ujar Temari sambil mengguncangkan tubuh sang tukang tidur ini.

"Hm? Telor? Kenapa ke warung? Kan aku punya. Mau?" tawar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pikiran HENTAI nya. walaupun dengan mata terpejam, tapi masih bisa berhasil mebuat si Temari memerah. Entah malu, atau marah.

"Elleh. Cepet deh. Jangan bercanda. Masih pagi tau." ucap Temari.

"Hm.." balas Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke warung. 'Hmm.. kenapa dia jadi galak yah.. perasaan dulu gak galak-galak amat deh.. lagian juga kenapa aku nurut-nurut aja yah? Hmm..'

•

"SAIIIIII!"

"Enghh.. Hn..?"

"Cepat. Servis AC ini ke tempatnya paman Kakashi. Cepat!" Ino menarik tangan kekar suaminya itu. Ugh.. aduuhh.." sayangnya, suaminya itu lebih sayang gulingnya daripada tarikan sayang bebeb Ino yang membuat Ino tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak spesialnya.

"Ngoooorr.."

"Akh! SAIIII.." akhirnya Ino habis kesabaran dan langsung teriak di depan telianga Sai yang langsung nyasar di gendangnya.

"Ekh! Ah Ino! Ganggu nih!" Sai protes seperti anak kecil.

"Cepat servis AC-nya."

"Ah! nyusahin aja deh. Servis dewek ah!" tolak Sai sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Dih.. cepet Sai!" Ino masih mencoba membujuk Sai. "Gak!" jawabnya dengan padat, jelas, dan singkat, dan dapat diyakinkan Sai akan dihukum jika Ino adalah guru Bahasa Indonesia.

"Oh.. nantang yah.. oke. Aku bakalan bakar semua peralatan cet tembok kamu! Huh!"

"Eh? Iya, iya." Sai menarik tangan Ino. "Jangan dibakar. Lagian juga namanya itu 'Peralatan Melukis', bukan 'Peralatan Cat Tembok' tau!" Sai memprotes kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Ah. Iyalah. MASBOMAD!" Ino kelihatannya tidak perduli.

"Jangan ngikutin Author deh yang bilang-bilang 'MASBOMAD'."

"Dahlah. Cepet servis AC-nya!"

"Hm.."

'Perasaan Ino dulu gak secerewet ini deh. Iya sih dulu cerewet. Tapi kok cerewetnya kayak mak-nya Naruto yah.'

•

"GARRAAA!"

"Apasi!"

"Cepat pergi ke salon." Matsuri menarik selimut yang menutipi tubuh sang suami, dilanjutkan dengan membuka gordyn kamar mereka.

"Hah? Salon? Kau mau aku apa disana? Kau mau aku berdan-dan gitu?" Tanya Gaara heran dengan kata-kata Matsuri barusan.

"Ya enggaklah. Masa' aku nyuruh suamiku sendiri jadi waria. Gak mungkinlah. Aku mau, kamu ambil kebaya yang bakalan aku sewa buat dipake ntar siang." Jelas Matsuri dengan halusnya.

"Eh? Emang ntar siang mau kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Arisan RT bareng yang lain. Biasa." Jawabnya.

"Ah. Nggaklah. Males. Kamu aja."

"Eh? Jangan nolak."

"Kalo nolak gimana?" tanya Gaara yang terkesan menantang seperti seorang kenek metro ngacungin jari tengahnya.

"Oh.. nolak yah.."

 _Sing. Sing. Sing_

"Huh?"

"Gak mau yah.." Gaara baru sadar. Ternyata Matsuri datang membangunkannya sambil membawa pisau dapur yang baru ia gunakan untuk memutilasi ayam kampung oleh-oleh dari Author.

"Iya, iya." Gaara pun beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke luar tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

'Hhh.. kenapa jiwanya terlalu Psycho sihh..'

•

Entah kenapa, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara, keluar rumah dengan wajah dan baju tidur yang kusutnya bukan mainsambil membawa barangnya masing-masing. Mulai dari Naruto yang membawa tabung gas. Lalu Sasuke yang membawa keranjang belanjaan dengan kertas yang penuh dengan coretan. Setelah itu, Sai yang membawa AC-nya. Hanya Neji dan Gaara yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Hanya uang dan badan masing-masing tentunya.

"Kalian..?" mereka berucap dengan bersamaan. "Huh.. istri-istri kita lagi, ya 'kan?" mereka kembali bersuara dengan bersamaan dan menunduk, meratapi nasib mereka yang sudah terlempar jauh ke Pluto.

"Uhmm.. mas.."

"Eh?"

'subhanallah'

Di tengah kesedihan yang tengah melanda mereka, datanglah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Tak lupa juga dengan pakaiannya yang serba ketat dan mini, memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulusnya dan juga dada yang bisa dibilang cukup memuaskan dengan bibir merahnya.

"Uhmm.. kira-kira, disini ada rumah yang masih kosong gak mas?"

"Ada.."

 _Tes~ tes~ tes~_

Di saat yang bersamaan, turunlah air liur yang.. ya begitulah..

"Oh.. dimana ya? Sama, ketua RT nya siapa disini? Saya mau lapor." Ucapnya.

"Ah! Ehmm.. saya dek." Dengan semangat empat-lima kali tiga bagi dua di pangkatin enam (?) Naruto langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Ya. **Kedua tangannya**.

JDUGK.

Kalian tidak lupa 'kan, kalau Naruto membawa tabung gas?

"ADDAW!" karna kedua tangannya terangkat, Naruto lupa bahwa tangannya masih memegang tabung gas yang niatannya ingin dibawa ke agen. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, tabung gas yang ia bawa adalah tabung gas ukuran dua-belas kilo gram. Wakakakakak.. ^W^.. Jadinya, sekarang dia memegangi kakinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Khkhkh.. ehem,hm.." wanita tadi sedikit terkekeh.

Jika dilihat para temannya. Cengo sii. Oh. Mungkin mereka agak kasihan ya meli- "BHUAHAHAHAHAHA.." kirain mereka bakalan kesian, gitu. Hahh..

"Ah! Temen biadab lu pada!" ucap Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Hahahah.. hah.. eh neng. Sini biar a 'a temenin." Tiba-tiba saja mereka –min Naruto- berlarian ke arah wanita tadi dengan tergesanya, melupakan barang bawaan mereka.

"Namanya siapa, dek?"-"Uhmm.. nama saya Karin, pak. Tapi jangan panggil saya adek pak." Ucapnya dengan suasana canggung.

"Loh.. bukannya adek masih dibawah dua puluh, gitu.." tiba-tiba saja, Naruto bergabung dengan yang lainnya. "Saya diatas tiga puluh, pak." Jawabnya.

"Hah? Wat de pak!" semuanya kaget dan hanya di balas senyuman maklum dari Karin. "Saya janda." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi gak pa-pa kok.." Naruto mengubah kembali wajahnya menjadi wajah nafsu sambil mendekati Karin yang di kerumuni teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba..

"MAMAAAAA.. PAPA DODAIN PELEMPUAN LAIN, MAAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Himawari, sang anak bungsu dari si ketua RT berteriak ditambah suara lagi dari abangnya yang menggunakan toa mesjid depan komplek ditemani panci sayur milik ibunya yang ia pukuli sampai bonyok. "TANTEEEEE... SUAMINYA GENIT SAMA CEWEK LAIN TUH!".

'Ahh.. Dasar kompor!' Ucap Naruto dan kawan-kawan ssambil menggeplak kening masing-masing.

Teriakan Himawari dan Boruto, membuat para ibu-ibu, berbondong-bondong keluar dengan membawa senjata perang masing-masing.

"NARUTOO!" Hinata membawa berbagai macam panci lalu mulai saling memukulinya di depan telinga Naruto yang Author yakin sangat pengang.

"SASUUU.. KAMU LIBUR TOMAT. TITIIIIK!" Sakura membawa sendal jepit yang ia pakai sambil melampari Sasuke dengan sendal tersebut.

"NEJIIII!" Tenten datang dengan peralatan sapu-menyapunya, lalu memukuli Neji dengan benda tersebut.

"SHIKAAA!" Temari datang membawa bantal guling Shikamaru yang mungkin baru ia ganti sarungnya sambil memukuli suaminya.

"SAIIIII!" Ino datang sambil membawa selang air cukup panjang yang ia bawa dari belakang rumah, lalu ia gunakan untuk memandikan Sai. (Readers:Disiram kali ah!).

"GARAAAAAA!" Matsuri datang dengan membawa.. gakbawa senjata apa-apa sih. Tapi kok, hawanya serem yah.

JDUK DUK DUK DUK.

"Matsu.. sakit tau!" dari semua pria yang ada, hanya Gaara yang protes karena semua badannya di tendang sampai ke 'ono-ono'nya.

"HAHAHAHAHA.." sementara anak dari pak RT dan kawan-kawannya, hanya bisa tertawa melihat ayah mereka tersiksa.

•

 **TBC dengan rada-radanya.. :v**

•

 **Hi guys! Sweet maen ke Naruto, nih..**

 **Ini Cuma buat lucu-lucucan doang yah.. mungkin garing, tapi Sweet bakal usahain lucu kok. Tenang aja.**

 **Kasih saran dan kritiknya yah..**

 **Review, please..**

•

LOVE, BSP, THE PIKTOR. XD


End file.
